Um trabalho para Kenshin
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: O dojo Kamiya tem novos vizinhos, vizinhas q logo se interessam por Kenshin... e fazem Kaoru se preocupar... Será que Kaoru e Kenshin vão se separar? Pelas meninas, com certeza,... mas Himura irá aceitar isso? Ou será forçado a aceitar?...
1. Chapter 1

**Um trabalho para Kenshin **

Capítulo 1: As novas vizinhas

-Kenshin, Kenshin, -Kaoru o chamava na porta da cozinha trancada pelo espadachim q cozinhava.

-Sim, Kaoru.

-Já está pronto?

-Quase.

-Por q trancou a porta?

-É q... na verdade, o Yahiko estava atrapalhando este servo, e antes q o almoço fosse destruído...

-Ah, sim... mas depois quero conversar com vc.

Kenshin abriu a porta.

-Pode dizer. – respondeu com um sorriso.

-Vc viu as novas vizinhas q chegaram?

-Ñ, por q?

-Parece q são umas meninas q vivem com o avô, q já é bem de idade, talvez precisem da nossa ajuda.

-Claro, qualquer coisa este servo ajudará sim.

-Kenshin,...

-Sim,... – respondeu com aquele olhar tão inocente q tinha e aqueles olhos onde os tons azuis se mesclavam claro e escuro numa beleza incomparável.

Kaoru tocou seu rosto, aproximou-se e o beijou. Kenshin segurou em sua cintura e deixou a faca sobre o balcão, mas a audição aguçada do espadachim revelou os passos de Sanosuke pelos corredores e os dois se separaram. Eles estavam "namorando", mas ainda ñ revelaram a ninguém até mesmo pelo pudor da diferença de idade de ambos.

-C/ licença, Kenshin, espero na sala. –disse a moça saindo da frente da porta da cozinha.

Kenshin sorriu:

-Sano, também veio almoçar?

-Aham. E vim contar-lhe uma coisa! " Nossas" novas vizinhas são muito bonitas. Elas são irmãs, mas cada uma tem uma beleza própria. Elas se chamam Ayumi, Yumi e Yuna. Engraçado, é q Ayumi tem os olhos verdes e cabelos meio curtos; a Yumi tem olhos azuis e cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo; e a Yuna tem olhos cor de mel e os cabelos compridos e soltos. A Yuna é mais extrovertida, Ayumi mais silenciosa com uma gata e a Yumi é atenciosa e muito bondosa, mas todas são lindas e sensuais!

Kenshin observava como em tão pouco tempo, Sano já sabia tanto das garotas.

-Sano, como sabe tanta coisa?

-Ah, eu fiquei as observando de cima da árvore q tem ali no fundo do "nosso" terreno q dá do lado da casa delas, no quintal de trás da casa. E aí, vamos visitá-las hoje à tarde?

-Se ñ tiver muito serviço na casa, este servo irá sim.

-Ah, Kenshin, deixa disso, esta casa está brilhando!

Kenshin sorriu novamente. Sano estava muito empolgado realmente.

Depois do almoço o espadachim arrumou tudo sozinho como de costume. Kaoru foi dar treinos de kendô, entretanto antes de sair reclamou com Kenshin:

-Ñ sei o q vou fazer! Estamos precisando de dinheiro e vcs dois, principalmente vc, Sanosuke, com tempo ocioso.

Sanosuke enfureceu-se. Quando percebeu q ela já ñ o ouviria, gritou:

-E vou continuar assim! Ora, trabalhar... isso ñ é p/ mim...

Kenshin aconselhou mesmo assim q procurasse trabalho, mas sua resposta:

-Só se for de lutador de aluguel! Hahaha ... Mas por q ñ vamos visitar as vizinhas novas e relaxar um pouco, já fizemos muito por hoje!

O espadachim abanou a cabeça e falou q talvez sim.

-Talvez nada! Vamos agora!

-Tudo bem, então vamos...

Yahiko estava no Akabeko e ñ haveria problema deixar a casa desde q Kaoru ñ soubesse.

Ao saírem na frente do dojo, já encontraram Yuna.

-OOIII!- começou Sanosuke – Tudo bem? Vc é a nova vizinha, né? Sou Sanosuke Sagara, DONO do dojo aqui. Este aqui é meu amigo Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin ficou com uma cara de: " ñ acredito no q estou ouvindo...".

-Oi, Sagara, oi Himura...- disse a menina com um olhar diferente p/ Kenshin e um sorriso... especial! – Sou Yuna! Moro aqui do lado de vcs...

Kenshin sorriu, Sano se achou o máximo como dono do dojo.

-Mas então, estávamos indo ver se vcs ñ precisavam de alguma coisa, de informação...

-Ah, sim! Meu avô pediu q eu viesse perguntar a algum vizinho onde poderíamos fazer compras.

-Claro, posso ajudá-la sim, mas afinal qual sua idade?

O ruivo arregalou os olhos com a mudança de assunto repentina e a naturalidade com q Sanosuke fez a pergunta.

-Sano... por favor, srta, o Sano...- o ruivo tentava consertar.

-Tudo bem, Himura... eu tenho 16 anos.

-Uau... ah, mas só perguntei, pois seria perigoso uma moça ir à cidade sozinha nos dias atuais...

-Sim.

-Posso acompanhá-la se quiser...

-Seria um prazer,...

-Então vamos!

Nisso Yuna avistou a irmã Yumi q se aproximava.

-Yumi, venha cá conhecer nossos novos vizinhos!

-Ah, sim. - mas ao se aproximar e avistar Kenshin, a moça parecia surpresa - Bo... Boa tarde, senhores, sou Yumi, muito prazer.

-Q isso, o prazer, é nosso, né Kenshin? Este é meu amigo Kenshin, Yumi e pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-Boa tarde, srta.

-Boa tarde...- respondeu ela fitando-o tanto até sem se perceber.

-Ela é assim mesmo, muito respeitosa, nem parece minha irmã gêmea! E vc vai p/ a cidade também, Yumi?- pergunta a irmã.

-Então são gêmeas? Q lindo!- exclamou o galão todo metido, se achando no meio das lindas moças.

Elas sorriram, e Yumi ainda continuava fixando seu olhar no azul dos olhos de Kenshin.

-Yuna, o vô pediu p/ q voltássemos juntas, ele quer ir à cidade conosco, mas ñ hoje, disse estar meio cansado, vamos amanhã.- avisava a bela menina com sua voz doce e meiga.

-Vamos hoje e amanhã!- sugeriu Sano.- Mas se vc tem q voltar mesmo, o Kenshin a acompanha até sua casa, ñ é?- disse olhando p/ o homem.

"O estranho,"- Himura pensava – "... é q estamos ao lado da casa delas, e quer q eu acompanhe? Q desculpa p/ ficar com a Yuna sozinho na cidade..."

-Vc vai, Kenshin?- indaga o crista de galo.

-Sim, claro.

E assim, Sanosuke Sagara foi usando sua imaginação e sonhos p/ contar sobre " sua vida" e sua conquistas lucrativas, além de sua habilidade na luta, "apesar de ñ usá-la p/ o ataque, e sim p/ a defesa dos cidadãos de bem..."(lógico q ele descordava disto, mas a princípio queria dar uma de certinho) à Yuna e blá, blá, blá...

O espadachim percebera q as observações de Sano eram corretas até agora e em frente a casa, Kenshin ia se despedindo de Yumi, quando Ayumi chegou séria.

-Boa tarde, o senhor é o cidadão q reside aqui ao lado?- disse de olhos fechados e linearmente, percebendo sua maior estatura em relação à dele, e até meio arrogante.

-Boa tarde. Sim, srta., este servo é Kenshin Himura e mora no dojo ao lado de sua casa.- respondeu humildemente.

Ao ouvir a nomeação de si mesmo, ñ muito usada, ela o fitou e ñ escondeu sua surpresa q a fez gaguejar:

-Ah..ah, sim.

Ele pediu licença e caminhou até o dojo.

As duas irmãs se entreolharam...

Na sala, o avô q era um velhinho bondoso, gentil, inocente e q cuidara delas desde q seus pais morreram na guerra, as esperava:

-Minhas bonitinhas, onde estavam?

–Conhecendo os novos vizinhos. – começou Yumi.

-E a Yuna?

-Ela foi à cidade com o dono do dojo, Sr.Sanosuke Sagara, ele é importante, parece, mas muito simpático e contente.

-Ah, q bondoso!- sorriu o avô q já estava na casa dos noventa anos e confiava demais nas pessoas.- Queridas, será q o sr. Sagara ñ conhece alguém p/ trabalhar aqui conosco limpando a casa? Precisamos de ajuda, vcs são muito novas p/ limparem tudo sozinhas.

-Acho q sim, vô, ele tem muitos empregados...

E assim Yumi contou p/ os dois sobre a gentileza do tal Sanosuke.

No dojo, Kaoru chegava quando Kenshin acabara de entrar e ele contou sobre as bobagens de Sano e sobre as gêmeas, Kaoru riu de Sano e quis conhecer as garotas, poderiam ser amigas, ... mas ñ tinha idéia sobre a verdade e os problemas q viriam...

Eu sei q o primeiro capítulo ñ está muito bom, mas espero q vcs tenham se interessado... a fic ñ é longa, portanto ñ esperem muita coisa ...

(Kaoru K. Himura)


	2. Chapter 2

**Um trabalho para Kenshin**

Capítulo 2: A solução para a falta de dinheiro

Sanosuke chegou muito contente, ele e a garota se identificavam em algumas coisas, na verdade, dois felizes, cabeças de vento...

-Sano, como vc está feliz.- disse Kaoru.

-Estou normal.

-Sei...

E assim no outro dia, a shihandai saiu p/ dar aulas reclamando da falta de dinheiro e q só ela tinha q trazê-lo. O lutador q pousava no dojo por estes dias, ainda dormia e o andarilho arrumava a casa. Mais tarde, Yuna apareceu no portão do dojo. Sanosuke foi recebê-la...

-... Então, será q vc ñ conheceria alguém q possa nos ajudar na limpeza da casa? Nós pagamos bem.

O homem alto pensou um pouco. Precisava rápido de dinheiro, porém ele ñ limpava casas...

-Claro! O Kenshin limpa a casa mto bem! - lembrou-se - Vou chamá-lo, só um instante, por favor.

Sano foi ao encontro de Kenshin q estava em seu quarto.

-Kenshin!

-Oi, Sano. – disse o ruivo abrindo a porta.

-Eu arranjei um jeito de vc arranjar dinheiro fácil!

-Como?

-A partir de amanhã vc irá trabalhar na casa das meninas.

-Hã!

-É, Kenshin Himura, de empregado "doméstico"!- disse rindo.

-Mas e a casa e o dojo? Quem limpará?

-A Kaoru! Vamos, vamos negociar seu salário...- falou Sano levando-o pelo braço até a sala.

A menina Yuna os esperava muito feliz e toda arrumada, mais linda q de costume.

Negociaram um preço salgado, mas q ela disse poder pagar com muito gosto.

Ao saber da notícia q ñ lhe agradou, Kaoru quis ir conversar com seu "namorado".

Anoiteceu, e quando todos já estavam na cama, Kaoru espionou o corredor: ninguém à vista, barra limpa.

Na ponta dos pés ela foi até a porta do quarto do ruivo. Ele a abriu, sorriu e a shihandai entrou. Kenshin trancou a porta.

-Kenshin, vc vai mesmo trabalhar lá?

-Este servo pensa q sim.- disse com um sorriso nos lábios, já desconfiando de seu ciúme.

-Este servo? Esqueceu q estamos a sós?- falou a menina se aproximando com as mãos em seu peito descoberto.

Ñ esperou sua resposta, deu-lhe um longo beijo.

-Estava com saudades, sabe q ficar longe de vc a tarde inteira me desanima...- disse ela agora tocando em seu rosto.

-Eu também...mas... eu vou trabalhar lá sim, vou ganhar um bom salário e são apenas meninas ñ precisa ter ciúme, Kaoru, e ñ se preocupe, quando eu chegar de tarde limpo o dojo e a casa p/ vc.

Agora envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, Kaoru o agarrou mais firme e começou a levá-lo de costas até seu tatami.

-Eu amo vc...- murmurou a bela jovem.

-Kaoru...- sussurrou o ruivo como se quisesse chamar a atenção a alguma coisa. E queria, ela começara, agora, a percorrer seu abdome com as mãos e isso seria perigoso...

A shihandai fez um sinal de silêncio e o sentou sobre as cobertas, Kenshin ñ desviava seu olhar dela. A moça despiu seus ombros e deixou o resto do kimono cair ficando nua e olhando sensualmente p/ ele. Kenshin apoiou-se com os braços p/ trás. Ela ajoelhou-se bem próxima e começou a beijá-lo intensamente. Ele estava quase todo despido e já deitavam com desejo ardente de se amarem, contudo...

-Ei, Kenshin! – um Sanosuke de roupão até o meio das canelas o chamava na porta do quarto repetidas vezes.

Kaoru levantou-se assustada e com medo do homem perceber sua presença lá. No entanto Kenshin controlou-se, vestiu-se e abriu a porta.

-Sim, Sano.- disse Kenshin saindo e trancando Kaoru sem q ele visse.

-Por q está trancando seu quarto?

-...

-Ah, tudo bem.- e continuou - Cara, vamos aproveitar q estão todos dormindo e espionar.

-Hã?

-É q uma das meninas está tomando banho, eu ouvi ela cantando e dá também p/ ver a sombra pela janela do banheiro.

-Sano!

-Vamos logo!- disse Sanosuke pegando-o pelo braço e levando até os fundos do dojo. Agacharam-se perto da árvore e Kenshin pode então se pronunciar:

-Sano, vc é louco?

-Ah, Kens... olha, olha, olha, ... ali, olha... é... é a Yuna... ai Meu Deus, q pedaço de mal caminho! Olha estas curvas...

-Sano! –dizia Kenshin sem olhar p/ frente evitando a menina, afinal amava Kaoru.

-Ah, vc é mto sortudo, ir trabalhar com essas gatas... até eu trabalharia...

Kenshin levantou-se e voltava a caminho do quarto.

-É melhor vc esquecer... elas são muito novas p/ vc...- advertiu enquanto partia.

-Ah, olha quem fala! A Kaoru é quase 10 anos mais nova q vc, senhor Himura!

-Sanosuke, e quem disse algo sobre este servo e a Kaoru?

-Ha! E vc acha q eu num sei...

Kenshin avermelhou:

-O q ?

Sanosuke riu malicioso:

-"Ah, Kenshin... ah..." – dizia imitando uma voz fina, como de uma mulher - Ahahahaha...

-Sano, do q vc está falando?

-Ah, Kenshin, por favor!

-Sanosuke, vc estava sonhando.

-Eu ñ estou louco, afinal ñ acordo com qualquer coisa!

-Vc ñ acorda nem com uma bomba!

-Pois é! Ñ era uma bomba e sim algo mais interessante.

-Sanosuke! – Kenshin estava vermelho como um tomate e ele já se embaraçava com as palavras de tão envergonhado e encurralado.

-Tá, tudo bem, Kenshin, ñ vou rir, sem zoeira, agora,... q bom q se entenderam, é, mas "se rolar muito mel por aí, vou ter q dar porrada nos dois" hehe...

-Ai...

-Num fica assim, tá, assume, vai ser legal ter um casalzinho assumido aqui.- dizia com um sorriso nos lábios.

O andarilho acalmou-se, fechou os olhos e declarou:

-A srta Kaoru e este servo se entenderam...

-Aha! É isso aí! É acho q vou levar o Yahiko dormir lá em casa...

-Sano!

-Ñ, é sério, eu queria q vcs se entendessem. Pode deixar com o Sanão aqui, vcs vão poder aproveitar...

O ex-lutador de aluguel realmente se alegrou pelo amigo, no entanto ñ esqueceu a linda moça q a esta altura já terminara seu banho e fora dormir apagando todas as luzes.

-Ah, td bem a veremos de novo, agora vamos DORMIR também, Kenshin q amanhã será um longo dia.

Ele dizia isso como se ele fosse trabalhar... contudo ele tinha razão e nem sabia o quanto...


	3. Chapter 3

**Um trabalho para Kenshin **

Capítulo 3: O primeiro dia

Kenshin arrumou o café e saiu junto com Kaoru. Sanosuke foi ao cassino ver se conseguia uma grana p/ comprar algo p/ sua adorada Yuna. Kenshin disse a Kaoru q ñ se preocupasse, ia limpar a casa e o dojo assim q voltasse, e quanto às meninas, ela já sabia...

Ela sorriu, porém sorriu meio preocupada com seu espadachim; e tinha razão nisto...

-Q bom q veio, Kenshin!- recebeu-o Yuna.

Ele sorriu, a criatura cheia de energia como era, pôs as mãos em seus ombros e falou baixo em seu ouvido:

-Comece pelo meu quarto...

-Hã!

-Ah! Comece pelos quartos!- e rindo agora o levou pelas mãos ao aposento do avô.

Kenshin estava entusiasmado; fez tudo do melhor jeito q sabia. Na hora do almoço, elas pediram algo especial e Kenshin empenhou-se tanto q elas repetiram 3 vezes sua comida.

-Himura, nunca vi alguém cozinhar como vc, nem a Ayumi, e olha q ela cozinha p/ caraca.- disse Yuna.

Ele agradeceu e depois de limpar toda a cozinha voltou ao trabalho: agora ia ao quintal!

Estava realmente precisando de uma boa poda!

O avô resolveu sair e avisou a Kenshin:

-Por favor, sr. Himura, cuide das minhas netinhas, elas são muito quietinhas e comportadas, logo voltarei.- disse contente o idoso saindo com sua sacola de compras.

-Sim, sim.

Logo q ñ mais se avistava o homem de passos lentos e cabelos brancos, Yumi chegou bondosa e meio trêmula até Kenshin.

-Com... com licença, sr. Kenshin, é q... q ... q minhas irmãs preci... precisam... fa... falar com vc...

-Claro, mas pode chamar este servo somente pelo primeiro nome, srta. Yumi.

O espadachim deixou o rastelo encostado e pedindo licença entrou na sala, onde se encontrava as netinhas...

-Sim, srtas.

-Himura, é q a gente queria te pedir p/...- Yuna fora interrompida pela irmã Ayumi, q tinha uma fina voz .

-Yuna,... Himura Kenshin, teria a capacidade de nos conceder um intervalo de seu tempo p/ um diálogo com maior seriedade em nosso aposento?

-Hã! Ah,... com certeza, srtas.

Ele percebeu q Yumi tremia, um sorriso malicioso ñ saía dos lábios carnudos de Yuna e Ayumi tinha uma expressão de vitória q dava até certo medo no ruivo.

-Siga-me então, por favor.

Yuna passou na frente toda saltitante e espalhafatosa como era, Yumi ia atrás ainda tremendo e Ayumi do lado de Kenshin.

Quase chegavam, quando Yumi sussurrou algo p/ sua irmã.

Ayumi foi p/ uma canto com ela.

Yuna aproximou-se do homem:

-Ei, Himura, tá curioso?- dizia rindo e "alfinetando" as costas dele com a ponta das unhas pontudas. Ele ficou sem graça, a moça lhe tocava como se tivesse intimidade...

Foi quando ouviram um "grito de galo": Sanosuke!

Yumi suspirou, Ayumi se enfureceu, mas ñ demonstrou, e Yuna já gritou:

-Caraca! Q cara louco!

Kenshin foi o primeiro a sair do corredor e ir p/ o quintal meio assustado.

-Ô Kenshin! Vc ñ vai voltar p/ casa ñ! E a janta, o banho da Kaoru? Como ficam?

-Claro! –respondeu aliviado - Preciso ir srtas., amanhã conversamos!

-Himura!- gritou a mais extrovertida.

-Tchau! Até amanhã e boa tarde p/ vcs!

Ele entrou no dojo rápido e encontrou uma Kaoru furiosa.

-Kenshin! O q fazia até agora na casa delas? Já são 4 da tarde!

-Me desculpe, Kaoru...

A shihandai observou o local: ninguém.

-Shin,... – e deu-lhe um beijo.

-Já vou preparar seu banho, Kaoru.

Enquanto isso Sanosuke "se achava" p/ as meninas q estavam mais preocupadas com a saída do ruivo.

-Mas então, agora preciso ver se tá tudo devidamente no lugar lá no dojo, sabe como é, né...

-Ah, então tá, até amanhã, Sano...- disse Yuna.

Ayumi e a outra q ainda estava nervosa, ñ gostaram da confirmação da irmã:

-Sim, ele foi embora com o Sano, mas calma, ñ está acabado, tenho um plano p/ hoje à noite...

-Yuna, ñ seria melhor esquecermos isso...- temia Yumi.

-Claro q ñ...

-Mas seja cautelosa, Yuna, vc quase desperdiça nosso plano com sua ansiedade.- advertiu Ayumi.

-Tá,... tá...

O q teriam em mente? E o avô? Onde está?

Responderei agora: na verdade ele voltara depois do almoço e só estava em seu quarto vendo o q comprara na cidade e "flotando" nem ouvia o q estava acontecendo, só pensava q teria q falar com Kenshin, pois ia visitar um parente de Tókio e gostaria q o espadachim ficasse com suas menininhas bonitinhas naquela noite. Que confiante, hein?


	4. Chapter 4

**Um trabalho para Kenshin**

Capítulo 4: Espionagem

Após Kaoru sair do banho, foi ao seu quarto e Kenshin preparou o seu. Kenshin acendeu a lenha e a água começou a esquentar, o espadachim sentou num banquinho e lembrou da noite passada preocupando-se:

" Kenshin esperava Sano deitar p/ permitir q a professora de kendô saísse de seu aposento.

'-Kaoru, o Sano está atento, é melhor ficarmos em nossos devidos quartos esta noite.'

Mas Kenshin ñ contara tudo p/ ñ deixá-la mais nervosa...

-'Ah, Kenshin,...'- resmungou abraçando-o, mas logo foi acalmada por um beijo daquela divindade de cabelos escarlates.

Ela voltou então ao seu quarto e o andarilho conformou-se com o calor das cobertas somente."

Voltando... Kenshin observou o vapor d'água, retirou a parte superior de seu kimono e ao pôr a mão na água: fervia! Kenshin resolveu retirar um pouco da lenha p/ ñ se cozinhar.

As meninas imaginavam q ele ia tomar banho e como se adivinhassem, da janela do quarto esperaram o ruivo passar.

-Ayumi, tem certeza q ele já ñ tomou banho e foi dormir?- pergunta Yumi.

-Sim, enquanto recolhia as nossas toalhas no varal, ouvi ele falando q ia tomar banho depois de num sei quem, acho q era uma garota de rabo de cavalo, e ela acabou de sair, então é a vez dele...

-Ah,...ai, ai, cadê ele!- quase gritava Yuna.

-Fica quieta, Yuna!- pediu Ayumi.

-Ah, lógico, ele ñ vem log...- teve a boca tampada por Yumi q avistava o homem e seminu indo até o fogo q aquecia a banheira.

-Psiu, olha ele ali. – sussurrou Yumi – e sem roupa, ai Meu Deus...

As três observaram q apesar de parecer inofensivo seus músculos ocultos pelo kimono eram desenvolvidos o suficiente p/ fazer um estrago...

-Ai, olha aquele abdômen...

-Aqueles bíceps...

-Aqueles ombros...

-Aaaaiiii- disseram juntas.

Analisavam cada parte de seu corpo q estava descoberta, mas logo esta "sessão" acabou, pois Kenshin voltou ao seu banho.

"Devia ter posto mais pedaços de lenha lá..." pensou Ayumi, por isso q Kenshin até estranhou já q colocara a quantia de sempre p/ aquecer a água...

-Ai, gente, eu já havia percebido q ele tinha uma beleza quando vi aqueles olhos azuis, e ele é tão bondoso...

-Ele é mto gostoso! Quero mordê-lo! Até agora só vimos isto, mas imagina aquelas coxas...

-A bem da verdade, eu nunca imaginei q um ser daquela estatura ocultasse tanta coisa a nos admirar e despertar desejos...

-Mas precisamos de um plano p/ q o vejamos sempre. – falou Yuna.

-Ô anta, já o vemos todo dia! Ele trabalha p/ nós.

-Vc ñ entendeu, Ayumi, ñ o vemos ASSIM todo dia ...

-Mas seu plano ñ era aquele de quando o Sanosuke chegou e ele se foi? Afinal o q faríamos?- pergunta Yumi.

-É verdade, Yuna, q plano era aquele vc ñ nos contou.

A moça sorriu, na hora Ayumi já sacou.

-Aaaaah, ñ! Como vc é precipitada! Ele ñ viria mais trabalhar conosco e vc ia estragar tudo, graças ao Sanosuke Sagara deu errado, ou melhor, deu certo...- disse Ayumi.

-É q ñ posso me controlar...

-Eu tenho um plano melhor!- pronunciou-se Ayumi. – Vamos p/ dentro antes q ele perceba nossa presença aqui, já q é um espadachim.

Entraram e Ayumi começou:

-Primeiro: vcs o acham muito bonito mesmo?

-Com certeza...

-Nem me fale...

-Então querem vê-lo e estão dispostas a se arriscar p/ isso?

-Risco? Só se for risco dele ser atacado por mim. – riu Yuna.

-Aiiii... eu o acho bonito sim, mas ñ é perigoso demais? E se o vovô descobrir? Ai, gente, é melhor ñ...

-Afff, nada a ver, Yumi, vamos fazer um plano sim!

-Então tá, mas se controle, Yuna!

-Aaaa, tá!

-Amanhã, iremos primeiro inventar algo bem bobo p/ dizer o q queríamos hoje de tarde, para q ele ñ desconfie de nada. Depois,...

- Depois, nós pensamos... vamos comer?

-Yumi! Mas, é verdade eu tô com fome!- resmungou Yuna.

-Ai meu Deus, está bem, então vamos comer, mas q devemos concertar esta besteira, este desvio da Yuna, devemos...- disse Ayumi seguindo atrás das duas q iam à cozinha.

-Olha, precisamos ser muito amigas dele primeiro, conversar com ele, conquistar intimidade, né? –fala Yumi com um pedaço de pão e um copo de chá nas mãos.

-Ah, tá, mas vc acha q vamos conseguir isso com a precipitação e a indiscrição da Yuna?- indaga Ayumi pondo chá em seu copo.

-Ah, fala sério! Vou dormir! –avisa a precipitada terminando sua refeição.

Mas Yuna vira de novo p/ as irmãs sonhando:

-Ah, ñ! Gente imagina vermos ele dormindo!- quase grita Yuna.

-Psiu!- Ayumi chama atenção com o dedo nos lábios – O vovô vai acordar!

-O q!- diz o avô se aproximando da cozinha – Meninas? Onde vcs estavam?

-Ah, he he, nós ñ estávamos com sono, vô, e viemos fazer um lanchinho...- diz meigamente Yumi.

-Ah, claro!- riu o velhinho –Mas depois vão descansar, tá? Eu vou indo dormir, estou exausto.

-Boa noite, vô!- disseram.

-Boa noite, bonitinhas, boa noite...

Assim q as luzes se apagaram, elas voltaram a conversar:

-Ah, eu vou dormir e pensar em algo p/ dizer a ele... já q tenho culpa de minha precipitação... mas será q eu ñ poderia dizer: "Olha, Himura, nós te achamos um gostoso e queríamos ver suas coxas, mas ñ sabíamos como dizer isto, será q, agora q sabe, pode se mostrar p/ as taradas aqui?"

-Aaaaah, eu ñ sou tarada!- retruca Yumi encabulada.

-Ah, mas quer ver as coxas dele!- ri Yuna.

-É, na verdade, o q mais me chama a atenção são os seus braços...

Riram até esquecendo a briga, e depois de discutirem o q as intrigava mais em Kenshin foram sonhar com ele...


	5. Chapter 5

**Um trabalho para Kenshin **

Capítulo 5: Aviso importante

De manhã, o ruivo foi trabalhar antes de limpar o dojo, ele estava meio desconfiado, estranhando as meninas, mas pensou ser alguma brincadeira de criança e seguiu.

Ele foi recebido pelo avô, e fez-lhe um pedido:

-...Então será q o senhor poderia deixar este servo vir trabalhar só de tarde? É q o dojo está ficando sem ninguém p/ limpar, este servo ñ teve tempo ontem e acha q ñ terá.

-Ah, claro, se vc quiser, também, pode vir só alguns dias da semana, quando for necessário!- sorriu o senhor.

Então estava decidido e para a tristeza das netas o cobiçado Kenshin ñ ia lá todos os dias.

O avô queria ir à cidade naquele dia, e como Yuna já fora, preferiu q fossem de manhã e ñ chamassem Sanosuke, pois ele poderia estar ocupado. Então foram e elas ainda ñ sabiam q Kenshin ñ viria todos os dias; o avô nem se lembrou de contar, já q ñ achou um fato tão importante.

Almoçaram num restaurante na cidade e ao voltarem esperavam encontrar Kenshin ainda em casa, porém ñ o viram.

-Vô, cadê o Himura? –pergunta Yuna.

Quando souberam, ficaram muito nervosas, principalmente, Yuna, q ñ se continha e teve q ir ao quarto p/ q o avô ñ percebesse.

-Acalme-se, Yuna, estive pensando em um método mais eficaz p/ nos aproximarmos dele. – disse Ayumi.

-Ah... Ayumi, eu estou com medo desta história. Ai, q vergonha! Ñ posso...- dizia Yumi.

-Chega! Não podemos desistir!- encorajou-se Yuna – Vamos descobrir tudo sobre ele e conquistá-lo!

-Sim! Eu vou pensar melhor nisto, vou p/ o quarto.

-E eu vou c/ a Yumi no dojo, vamos conhecer primeiro a sua casa direito, com quem mora...- sorriu Yuna.

Yumi ainda ficou meio recuando, mas Yuna a puxou pelo braço:

-Deixa de ser medrosa, qualquer coisa eu invento um plano rápido! - Yuna era "ótima" inventora de planos rápidos... aliás, de desculpas esfarrapadas, mas q até convenciam.

Yuna chegou até o avô e pediu q fosse ao dojo, falar com o gentil Sanosuke.

-Claro, meninas e vcs ñ poderiam me fazer um favor?

-Sim, vô, diga!

-Vcs podem falar com o senhor Kenshin?

Yuna ñ escondeu um sorriso. Yumi pensou: "Ai, meu Deus..."

-Então, vcs podem pedir p/ q ele venha dormir aqui esta noite com vcs? Ainda voltarei à cidade hoje. É q eu vou visitar uns primos, vcs ñ os conhecem, então pensei q seria cansativo p/ vcs, acho q eu vou dormir lá. P/ vcs ñ dormirem, sozinhas será q ele dormiria aqui?

-Aaaaaa claro!

Yuna pegando a irmã pelo braço novamente correu para o dojo.

-Isso ñ vai dar certo...- temia Yumi.

-Me segue!

Na porta do local:

-Sagaraaaaaaaaaaa!- chamava empolgada Yuna.

Sano ñ se encontrava, saíra p/ "conseguir" um pouco de grana, queriam jantar fora e ficaria chato de novo ñ pagarem e deixarem na conta do Akabeko, q já estava bem grande...

Kaoru q ainda ñ se arrumara foi à porta.

-Bom dia! Vc é a vizinha, né? O Sano ñ está no momento, deseja entrar um pouco, tomar um chá?

-Ah, claro, com licença, prazer, sou Yuna, esta é Yumi, minha irmã!

Yumi sorriu.

Elas entraram, Yuna começou a observar a limpeza da casa: impecável! Provavelmente Himura a limpava. A mulher ñ parecia ser muito caseira, aquele kimono de luta, a shinai...

-Kenshin!- chamou a bela Kaoru.

E pelo corredor aproximava-se o belo espadachim ruivo, já pronto p/ sair, chamando a atenção das três.

-Sim, Kaoru. – Chegou na sala –Ah, senhoritas!

-Kenshin, pode, por favor, nos trazer aquele chá q vc acabou de fazer? E venha tomar conosco.

Kenshin logo voltou com tudo numa bandeja e as serviu, mas preferiu ñ ficar ouvindo a conversa das meninas, talvez também Kaoru ficasse mais amiga das gêmeas.

-Ah, Himura, preciso perguntar uma coisa, o vô q pediu: vc pode dormir esta noite lá em casa? O vô vai visitar uns velhos parentes e pousará lá, então ñ gostaria q dormíssemos sozinhas.

Yuna ñ ria, apesar da emoção q explodia em seu peito, continuava séria.

Kenshin fitou Kaoru q ñ escondeu sua desaprovação.

-Ah,... este servo...pode conversar com o avô das senhoritas?

-Claro! –disse terminando seu chá e levantando-se.

Yuna chegou perto de Kenshin e intimamente tomou-lhe o braço:

-Vamos aproveitar agora q ele ainda está em casa!

Yumi ficou muito envergonhada pela atitude da irmã, mas levantou-se e seguiu do lado dela.

-Até mais tarde, Kaoru, foi um prazer conhecê-la.

-Tchau... –Kaoru respondeu com olhos vermelhos de ciúme, mas ñ deixou quieto –Kenshin, ñ demore.

-Ah, sim, Kaoru, srta. Kaoru...

A moça ficou de braços cruzados esperando-o no portão, despediu-se, mas ñ tão feliz quanto se apresentou.

Yumi percebeu como Kenshin a chamara diferentemente das outras e se intrigou.

-...Então o senhor quer mesmo q este servo durma aqui por esta noite?

-Por favor, sr. Kenshin, elas vão se comportar, são muito educadas, prometo.

O espadachim ñ teve com ñ aceitar...

E assim, ao voltar p/ casa, Kaoru ñ deixou de perceber em seus olhos uma inquietação...

-Ah ,ñ!

Ele entrou e foi seguindo na frente até seu quarto ouvindo as mil e duas reclamações da shihandai.

E finalmente no cômodo, onde ele já ajeitava suas roupas p/ levar:

-...E outra: eu ñ quero dormir longe de vc, Kenshin... –disse com voz doce agora.

Kenshin a fitou e tocando delicado em sua cintura a beijou amorosamente querendo provar seu fiel amor pela lutadora.

-Ñ quero ficar sem isto... –sussurrou ela abraçando-o.

-Ñ vai, Kaoru, prometo vir bem cedo p/ cá.

-Ñ! Quero agora, daqui a pouco, mais tarde, sempre!

-Saiba q estarei pensando em vc por toda a noite e nem vou dormir, Kaoru.- falou baixo.

-Eu também... ai, só de pensar q vc ñ estará aqui me dá um desespero, uma angústia... também ñ vou dormir, aliás, acho q vou chorar a noite inteira. –confessou fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça em seus ombros.

Beijaram-se novamente, agora era mais intenso.

-Eu amo vc, Kenshin...

O ruivo deixou suas roupas, com as quais dormiria esta noite, num canto e conduziu-a a um lugar onde poderiam sentar-se.

Continuaram incansavelmente com o beijo.

Kaoru já caminhava com as mãos por dentro de seu kimono, sentindo as cicatrizes de seu peito enquanto ele sentia sua pele quente das costas e sentia vontade de nunca mais se separar daquele corpo.

E foi ficando cada vez mais tentador aquele doce beijo q agora era uma chama a percorrer suas veias, a ferver-lhes o sangue e fazer com q desejassem mais...

Enquanto isso, Yuna e Yumi corriam até o quarto p/ contar a feliz notícia à Ayumi.

-Ah, meninas, q boa notícia! Mas vejam, - disse-lhes mostrando um papel com alguns cálculos e rabiscos –há um lugar no fundo de nosso terreno q fica fácil à visão de dentro do quarto, q talvez seja dele, no entanto é muito difícil perceber nossa presença de lá, ninguém nos verá.

-Ah, q legal! Apesar de eu ñ estar entendendo nada! XD Vou confiar em vc!

-Ah, ñ, gente é muito perigoso, acho q eu ñ vou ñ ...

-Affff, fala sério, vc vai sim, Yumi, nem q eu te arraste.

-Vamos nos acalmar e testar se isso vai dar certo, só q é preciso q uma de vcs fique perto da janela do quarto dele p/ tentar nos enxergar. Se for difícil mesmo, iremos mais seguras.

-Eu ñ...

-Tá, eu vou, afinal se alguma coisa der errado, sei inventar alguma desculpa. –disse Yuna.

E assim, logo q o avô saísse todo confiante e despreocupado, Yuna ia ao terreno dos vizinhos.

Mas de repente viram q alguém estava no quarto, q realmente era de Kenshin.

-Gente, tem alguém lá dentro.

Sem testar nada correram Yuna, Ayumi e Yumi p/ o tal lugar, e realmente dava p/ ver lá dentro, como era tarde ñ viam muito bem no fundo do quarto, mas o suficiente p/ perceberem o cabelo escarlate do espadachim.

-O quarto é dele mesmo.- confirmou Yumi.

E de repente, viram também um Sanosuke espalhafatoso chegar no dojo.

-Puta, acho q daqui ele vai ver a gente, vamos sair rápido!- avisou Yuna.

Elas entraram na casa.

-Meu, sério, acho q eu ñ vou mais ficar fazendo isso, ñ...- temia Yumi.

-Calma, deu tudo certo, por pouco...

Ayumi nada dizia, só olhava p/ fora.

-Meninas, vão tomar banho e eu vou preparando o jantar.- disse Ayumi, ainda meio pensativa. "Acho q ele ñ estava sozinho no quarto..."

As outras duas foram e Ayumi foi ao quintal recolher umas roupas, ouviu vozes vindas do local onde ele se encontrava, entretanto ñ as entendia. Observou o cômodo e agora acenderam uma lamparina lá dentro e Ayumi viu Kaoru!

"Hã! Eu jurava q era ele q estava ali..."

E logo depois, viu Kenshin! Ele abaixou e pegou algo, saiu do quarto levando a lamparina.

" Ah, estavam no quarto escuro sozinhos? Ai, meu Deus, ñ é possível, será q são namorados?"

Ayumi correu falar com as irmãs, ao terminarem o banho:

-Yumi, Yuna, vcs ñ acreditam! Eu vi aquela moça, a Kaoru, né, dentro do quarto do Kenshin! E estavam sozinhos no escuro!

-Hã?- disseram admiradas ambas.

-Tem certeza?

-Aham!

-Ai, gente, -murmurou baixo Yumi –eu acho q é verdade sim, ... vc ñ viu, Yuna, como ele a chamou só de Kaoru quando chegou na sala sem saber q nós estávamos lá, e depois a chamou de senhorita Kaoru, como nos chama?

-Ah...

-Ñ acredito!- gritou Ayumi.

-É verdade, agora estou lembrando...

-Ah, ñ! Isto ñ ficará assim! Deixa, a hora q ele vier aqui nos conhecerá de verdade!

-CRUZ, GENTE!- falou Yumi –Ñ somos assim.

-É verdade, mas seremos, Yumi.- disse Yuna concordando com a irmã.

O avô chegou até elas:

-Yumi, Yuna, Ayumi, eu já vou indo, comportem-se, por favor, e boa noite, o jantar está pronto e ainda quente, ñ poderei ficar, prometi acompanhar meus primos esta noite, a prima está fazendo um banquete!- dizia feliz.

Ele saiu e elas ficaram à espera de Kenshin.

No dojo...

-Kenshin, eu ñ quero, sério...- choramingava Kaoru andando atrás dele pelo corredor.

-Kaoru, é melhor vc ir se arrumar, logo o Sano está aqui p/ vcs irem jantar.

-E vc?

-Tudo bem, eu tomei chá, ñ estou com fome... vou lá ficar com as meninas, acho q o avô delas já saiu, ñ podem ficar sozinhas.

-Ñ vou mais jantar também!- declarou emburrando num canto da parede.

O ruivo virou-se, sorriu e tocou em seu rosto:

-Eu quero ver sempre um sorriso aqui... Kaoru...

Ela o abraçou forte.

-Ñ, ñ quero ficar longe de vc... ah...Kenshin...- esfregava os olhos de lágrimas.

-Kaoru,... o q é isso?- falava delicado –Vc nunca fez assim... é só uma noite... – e beijou-a.

-Volta aqui mais tarde...- sussurrou com seus lábios juntos dos dele.

De repente, Sanosuke q conversava com Yahiko q acabara de chegar entrou na casa, chamando-os. Kaoru ouviu e empurrou Kenshin p/ dentro de seu quarto, p/ q Sano ñ soubesse q estavam juntos pelos corredores.

-Sim, Sano.- falou Kaoru recompondo-se do momento triste q deixava seu rosto vermelho.

-Vamos...?

-Ñ, ñ vamos mais, vá vc e o Yahiko, o Kenshin ficou indisposto e eu vou ficar acompanhando-o.

-O q deu nele?

-Ñ sei, acho q teve um dia muito cheio e ficou com dor de cabeça do nada.

-O Kenshin com dor de cabeça? Estranho... ele está bem mesmo?

-Sim, só está cansado... podem ir vcs...

-Ah,... então tá. Vou eu e o Yahiko e acho q a raposa vai também.

-A raposa ouve muito bem!- disse Megumi q chegara do nada, como se brotasse do chão no meio do corredor (e na fic também).

-O q há com o Kenshinzinho?

-Ah, nada com q se preocupar, dor de cabeça passageira...

-Acho q vou vê-lo...

-Não, vamos logo, Megumi.- disse Yahiko ñ acreditando também na história, q ouvira pela metade e pensando q a professora quisesse ficar com o espadachim a sós, tratou de empurrar todos p/ fora e saírem logo.

-Vcs são burros?- disse o menino já no portão da casa – A Kaoru quer ficar mais a sós com o Kenshin, vamos deixá-los em paz e sair. – e seguiu na frente dos dois marmanjos admirados com a perspicácia do garoto. ( cá entre nós, quem ñ pensaria nisso?...)

No dojo Kamiya...

-Kaoru, pode abrir a porta agora?- pergunta Kenshin dentro do quarto.

-Claro.- suspira a garota.

-Kaoru, por q mentiu?

-Ñ queria q ninguém soubesse q vc dormirá lá.

-Por q?

-Imagina! Se o Sanosuke souber, vai querer acompanhá-lo e acho q esta história ñ daria certo, então vc vai lá e quando eles voltarem ñ vão entrar no seu quarto, pois acham q vc está com dor de cabeça. Assim, amanhã vc terá q voltar BEM cedo p/ q ñ saibam! Vc fala q a dor de cabeça passou e fica tudo certo!

-É, mas e se as meninas falarem p/ ele, eles conversam.

-Peça p/ q ñ contem nada.

-Por q eu pediria?

-Por q se ñ... ah, num importa, vc ñ quer q ninguém saiba. Por favor, Kenshin, vai... quero q vc volte bem cedo amanhã, viu?

-Tá bom, este servo voltará cedo p/ servir à sua senhorita.- disse Kenshin dando-lhe um último beijo. –Agora preciso ir.

Kaoru o acompanhou até o portão do dojo e lá, observando se ninguém os via o beijou vorazmente.

-Calma, este servo volta logo.

E como se ñ bastasse, agora foi ele q a tomou pela cintura.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração...

-Acho q é por q faz muito tempo q ele ñ dorme fora de casa... –disse p/ si mesma.

Kenshin foi se distanciando do dojo e Kaoru lembrou-se de quando ele partiu p/ Kyoto...

"Calma, dessa vez ñ é nenhum Makoto Shishio q Kenshin vai encontrar..." pensou a shihandai.

Talvez fossem piores q um Makoto Shishio...


	6. Chapter 6

**Um trabalho para Kenshin**

Capítulo 6: Longa noite

Kenshin chegou no portão da casa das garotas e nem precisou chamar, Yuna já veio abrir, já q estava no terreno da frente da casa.

-Ah, Himura, vc já jantou? A gente tava indo agora, quer acompanhar?

-Ñ, este servo agradece, mas já jantou. –responde com um sorriso.

-Então tudo bem.

Entraram.

-Enquanto as senhoritas jantam este servo vai arrumar os quartos, tudo bem?

-Claro.

As três na cozinha e ele no quarto.

-Estão preparadas?- pergunta Yuna.

Yumi demonstra certa insegurança, mas afirma como Ayumi.

-E quem vai na frente?- pergunta Yumi.

-Comece vc, Yuna. –manda Ayumi.

-Pode deixar...

Kenshin acabara de arrumar o quarto do avô, ele pedira p/ Kenshin dormir lá, já q era ao lado do das meninas...

" Qualquer coisa, por favor, vá ver, sr. Kenshin..."- avisara o idoso.

Kenshin foi à cozinha lavar a louça e ñ as encontrou. Continuou com seu serviço e depois pediria p/ entrar no quarto delas p/ ajeitar os lençóis.

As três já estavam em seu quarto e já arrumaram tudo.

-Mas o q vamos fazer primeiro?- Yuna q agiria antes diz.

-Vc q sabe... Chama ele no quarto de visitas q já deixei arrumado e depois nos chama, mas ñ faça nada, nos chame para ver tudo, só vai vc agora p/ ele ñ desconfiar.

-Firmeza! XD (como se existissem gírias naquela época, mas é só p/ diferenciar as personalidades das meninas).

Yuna seguiu toda linda, mais sensual q de costume, vestia um kimono de seda meio transparente, de uma cor violeta, q ela deixou bem decotado no colo e as pernas grossas à mostra, os cabelos soltos e os olhos bem pintados de preto, dando-lhe um ar maléfico e dominador. Seguiu ao cômodo e sentou-se sobre os lençóis.

No tempo q se arrumavam, o espadachim terminou de limpar tudo na cozinha e ia chamá-las, quando ouviu a voz de Yuna.

-Himura,...

-Senhorita Yuna?

-Pode vir aqui no quarto, por favor.

-Está aberta a porta, entre. –disse com uma voz diferente, ñ de menina rebelde como era.

Ao vê-la, Kenshin ñ escondeu admiração.

-Himura, vc ñ gostaria de tomar um chá comigo? –disse pegando um copo q já estava ao seu lado numa bandeja.

-Ñ, este servo agradece, mas gostaria de saber se ele pode entrar no quarto das senhoritas p/ ajeitar as coisas p/ dormirem...

-Calma, tem tempo, sente-se aqui do meu lado... –disse agora com as mãos apoiando p/ trás e fazendo o decote mostrar boa parte de seus seios formosos.

Kenshin ñ teve como ñ vê-los e começou a recuar voltando à porta. Ela percebendo q chamara a atenção do ruivo, quis provocá-lo mais e dobrando a perna fez com q suas coxas também fossem vistas.

-Ah, ah,...- gaguejava Kenshin, mas recompô-se e decididamente pediu licença saindo do local.

-Espere.

Foi o q ele ouviu tão perto de seu pescoço q até sentiu a respiração da garota.

-Srta Yuna,...

-Vem, me acompanha, só um gole... prometo deixá-lo ir... –e virando-se de frente e quase encostando seus lábios vermelhos continuou num sussurro q enlouquecia Kenshin por dentro –Seja cavalheiro como sempre, Himura.

E isso o fazia "perder" sua perspicácia de samurai em perceber q pela insistência dela em q ele tomasse o chá, ñ era um simples chá...

-Himura,...Himura... Himura... –murmurava atiçando-o, até q envolveu seus braços sobre seus ombros e conduziu-o de volta aos lençóis, sem beijá-lo ainda, p/ q ñ fugisse.

Kenshin fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, estava tão cansado e aquela voz doce, aquele perfume, aquele roçar de cabelos em seu rosto o dominaram por um instante.

Ela pegou o chá e deu p/ ele, encostando a borda na sua boca.

-Beba, Himura, vai se acalmar...

-Ah...

E assim q engoliu, sentiu sono; ela o recostou sobre os cobertores e lençóis e tocou seu rosto c/ uma grande vontade de sentir seus lábios.

Ayumi e Yumi chegaram no quarto:

-Está tudo certo?

Yuna fez sinal de q sim e pediu q se aproximassem.

Kenshin as via, mas ñ discernia a realidade de sonho.

Yuna o deitou e começou a despi-lo:

-Ah, eu também quero! –disse Yumi.

-Venha!

Desceram as vestes até metade de seu abdome.

-Ah, q ombros fortes, nem pareciam assim... –diz Ayumi.

-Olha estes braços, estas veias contornando-os... –fala Yumi.

-E estes músculos abdominais...

Enfim, se desfaziam sobre o corpo de Kenshin descoberto, até q ele sussurrou meio desvanecido:

-Ka... Kaoru...

-Hã?

-Ai, é aquela vadia do dojo!- enfurece-se Yumi.

-Afff, e pensar q ela tem todo este corpo p/ ela tocar todas as noites... –lamenta Ayumi.

-E receber carinhos destas mãos...- Yuna fala segurando nas mãos do ruivo.

-Mas esta noite ele é nosso! –reanima-se Yumi –É meu! De todas nós!

-É assim q se diz, Yumi.

Então começaram a despi-lo por completo e acariciá-lo totalmente.

-Q músculos definidos...

-Ah, estas coxas...

-Ah, este pescoço, dá vontade de mordê-lo...

E ficaram a massageá-lo por boa parte da noite, e Kenshin dormia profundamente pelo efeito do remédio q puseram no chá.

Deitaram então envolta dele e continuaram a segurá-lo na cama, mas o plano ñ se terminara...

Depois de um tempo:

-Ah, ele ñ reage, Ayumi, vc disse q isso o deixaria consciente... –reclama Yuna.

-Ah, mas ele está acordado, é q precisa de um estímulo p/ reagir...

E assim, Ayumi aproxima-se dele e o chama docemente sussurrando bem perto de seus lábios...

-Kenshin...

As outras a observavam e viram o homem tocar os lábios da irmã devagar e Ayumi ter seu primeiro beijo com ele. A boca de Kenshin ficou avermelhada por causa da pintura de Ayumi, proposital...

-Eiiiiiii! Vc ñ falou sobre isto!- grita Yuna.

-Ayumi! –chama Yumi envergonhada.

-Vc está com inveja só por q eu consegui um beijo dele!

-Cala a boca!

-Gente, por favor, ñ briguem. –pede Yumi com medo das duas se pegarem no quarto, conhecendo sua irmã briguenta: Yuna.

-Vc vai estragar tudo, Yuna.

-Depois vc o beija! Se conseguir, é claro! –ironiza Ayumi.

-Vc está comprando briga?

-Hahaha, ñ quero brigar com vc, irmã, vamos continuar nosso plano se ñ ele vai acordar e ñ nos verá junto dele, assim vai saber q ñ "dormimos" com ele.

-Chega! Ñ vou mais participar de porra de plano nenhum! Vou consegui-lo sozinha! –grita Yuna saindo do quarto.

-Mas q ciúme bobo foi este, gente? –pergunta Yumi.

-Sei lá, ela é muito possessiva.

-Mas vc tinha q provocá-la também, Ayumi?

-Ah, eu só brinquei... –diz, mas na verdade ela queria provocar a irmã, além do mais, Yuna já ficara com a parte de seduzi-lo e quase o beijara e também sempre ela q conversava mais com Kenshin.

-Eu acho q vc comprou briga com a Yuna...

-Ah, calma, isso logo passa, mas é melhor continuarmos nosso plano.

-Sem ela?

-Ah, falamos q ela saiu do quarto, mas... vamos continuar p/ q ñ nos arrependamos.

-Ah, ñ sei... será q ela ñ vai ficar brava?

-Mas vamos falar q ela também dormiu com ele.

-Ah, tá.

Yuna q passava pelo corredor ouviu e entrando no quarto avisou:

-Ñ, ñ vou mais participar deste plano, muito obrigada, mas tô fora, continuem vcs, tudo bem. –dizia séria, e assim deu as costas p/ as duas.

-Ai, ai, ai,...

-Ela ñ vai deixar assim, -disse Ayumi –se a conheço vai tentar conquistá-lo sozinha... já virou competição.

-E vc vai competir?

-Nós vamos! E vamos também mostrar a ela q ñ é só com charme q se ganha alguém!

Yumi ñ sabia o q fazer, gostava das duas irmãs, e ñ queria brigas, mas como Yuna estava muito nervosa, pensou q seria melhor ficar na dela, neutra, mas sem sair do plano de Ayumi, afinal nada tinha a perder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Um trabalho para Kenshin **

Capítulo 7: Competição

Yumi e Ayumi deitaram-se do lado de Kenshin para que o plano fluísse, Yuna voltou ao outro quarto onde dormiam todos os dias e resolveu descansar p/ o próximo dia, enquanto o ruivo ainda permanecia desmaiado pelo efeito do remédio.

Assim, na manhã seguinte, Kenshin abriu os olhos e se viu entre as duas garotas:

-Hã? – espantou-se ao vê-las e mais ainda quando percebeu q estava quase nu assim como as meninas.

-Kenshin,... sente-se bem? –pergunta Ayumi com um olhar de sono.

-Eu, este servo... ai, meu Deus, o q aconteceu?

-Kenshin, vc ñ se lembra? –indaga Yumi segurando em seus braços.

-Este servo ñ sabe, está confuso realmente, por favor, as senhoritas podiam falar?

-Kenshin, ñ acredito! Vc disse tantas coisas maravilhosas a nós e ñ lembra? Vc prometeu uma vida nova a nós, vc nos deu a melhor noite de nossas vidas! –mente Ayumi.

-É verdade. –complementa Yumi e depois surpreendendo sua irmã, o beijou nos lábios.

-Kenshin, vc...vc... nos fez mulheres!

O espadachim caiu de costas sendo pego pelos braços rápidos de Ayumi.

-Ñ, ñ...ñ...ñ... – pronunciava várias vezes, atordoado.

-É, Kenshin, e vc vai ter q assumir!

-Mas, mas, como?

-Ora, ñ quer q descrevamos tudo, né?

-Este servo jura, a última coisa de q se lembra é de Yuna agindo estranhamente e depois lhe servindo chá.

-Chá! Kenshin, aquilo era saquê! Ñ se faça de bobo!

-Ai meu Deus...

-Ah, mas a hora q o vovô chegar, ele resolverá isto, e vc vai ter q se lembrar sim, o q ele vai pensar? Deixa suas netas nas mãos de uma pessoa em q ele pôs tanta confiança p/ isso? Ñ vai nos fazer uma desfeita assim, né?

"O q vou fazer, meu Deus!" perguntava-se o andarilho.

Até q de repente ouviram uma voz de Kaoru chamando-o no portão.

-Ai,...-diz Kenshin pondo a mão na testa –Agora ferrou... –sussurrou.

A demora para ser recebida fez a espadachim pular o muro e entrar desesperada na casa, sendo vista por Yuna:

-O q faz aqui? O q é isso? Está nos assaltando sua louca?

-Faz uma hora q estou chamando e ninguém atende! –já se irritou Kaoru por ser chamada de louca e pensou: " Q garota falsa! Ontem me trata super bem, hoje me xinga?" –Cadê o Kenshin?

-Está... sei lá! Já q invadiu a casa vá procurá-lo.

Kaoru foi soltando fogo como um dragão, ouvindo conversas dentro de um quarto chutou a porta abrindo-a.

-Kenshin! –gritou.

As duas meninas olharam espantadas.

-Kaoru,...

-O q faz assim com estas duas meninas?

-Kaoru, elas estão dizendo q este servo... dormiu... com elas, mas este servo ñ se lembra de nada, este servo jura.

-O q!

-Vcs duas ñ sabem q Kenshin está compromissado? –grita Kaoru, envergonhando-o. –Somos namorados! –declara a professora de kendô.

-Hã! Ñ sabíamos, mas acho q ele esqueceu, né? –diz Ayumi.

A irmã concorda.

-Kaoru,... –Kenshin a olha desejando q ela ñ cresse nas meninas.

Kaoru ñ sabia o q fazer em quem acreditar, então pensando um pouco, resolveu voltar p/ o dojo, triste, mas voltaria p/ pensar melhor.

-Eu ñ sei o q fazer, portanto voltarei ao dojo, e vc, Kenshin, faça o q quiser por enquanto, a situação ñ me deixa brechas p/ falar o q vc deve fazer...

A jovem foi embora, cabisbaixa.

-Meninas, este servo precisa ir!

-Espere! Vc vai nos abandonar, vc sabe q o q fez foi muito errado, somos menores de idade e vc pode ir preso por assédio.

-Este servo jamais faria isso. –disse sério e com um olhar q as fez temê-lo – Ele sabe muito bem de tudo isso, e vive feliz do lado da pessoa q ama.

Elas emudeceram, ele saiu do local e disse uma última frase:

-Se este servo cometeu realmente algo q deve se envergonhar com as senhoritas, ele saberá... e pagará tudo o q fez, mas só se for verdade...

O andarilho se retirou e seguiu a caminho do dojo.

Kaoru encontrava-se em seu quarto chorando sobre os lençóis deitada.

-Kaoru,... –uma voz baixa, mas grossa a chamava –Kaoru,... poderia me ouvir um pouco?

Ela o fitou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu amo vc, Kaoru... jamais a trairia...

-Elas são bonitas...

-Eu me lembro de quando vc me viu pela primeira vez e disse q ñ importava o q eu fora e sim o q sou agora... se lembra?

-Como poderei esquecer...?

-Consegue ver ligação nisto?

E Kenshin continuou então se aproximando dela, porém ainda de pé:

-Ñ importa o q as pessoas foram ou aparentam, importa o q elas são por dentro, o q realmente têm como intenção as suas almas; pois mesmo eu aparentando ser apenas um andarilho pobre, maltrapilho, errante, vc me aceitou na sua casa, e foi pelo q eu fiz por vc; e vc ñ ligou p/ a minha aparência, só para a minha atitude, vc conseguiu perceber qual o meu intento, e depois vc entendeu o q nem eu entendia: eu matava p/ trazer uma nova era, apesar de isto ser completamente errado, portanto desde o começo vc já me conheceu e sabe muito bem como eu ajo perante qualquer coisa...

Ela ficou sem palavras... era tão sério o q Kenshin falava q a convenceu, no entanto ainda seu ciúme a fazia ñ beijá-lo naquele momento, apesar da imensa vontade de ter aquela boca e aqueles braços a envolvendo.

-Isso é tudo, ñ tomarei mais seu tempo, e eu entendo q a acusação é séria e vc tem todo o direito de me odiar, mas, por favor, Kaoru, pense bem, este servo ñ sempre cumpriu o q disse e nunca mentiu p/ vc?

-Eu...

-Ñ, pense antes,... ñ se influencie pelo meu discurso... –e terminando, ele saiu ñ p/ o dojo, ñ p/ a casa das meninas, foi andar pelas estradas... refletir...

Enquanto isso, Yumi e Ayumi pensavam q apesar daquele olhar mal, elas teriam sucesso em seu plano e "A Yuna é uma boba de ñ continuar..."

-Estou saindo, daqui uns dez minutos eu volto. –disse Yuna passando pelo quarto das outras duas.

-Ela está indo executar seu plano, Ayumi.

-É, mas ela mesma disse q este nosso plano do qual ela participou na formulação era o melhor.

Elas riram, continuaram calmas e foram tomar café da manhã.

Sanosuke q ñ dormira no dojo, e sim em sua casa com Yahiko já q como o menino dissera: "Vcs são burros? A Kaoru quer ficar mais a sós com o Kenshin, vamos deixá-los em paz e sair.", chegou no dojo depois de levar Yahiko ao Akabeko e bem cara de pau, tomar café lá.

-Ei, Kaoru! – diz já invadindo o local. –Cadê o Kenshin, ele melhorou?

Ainda com os olhos meio vermelhos, respondeu:

-Aham, agora me dê licença, preciso ir trabalhar, fique a vontade.

-Ah, quanto a isso ñ precisa nem dizer... mas já q ñ tem ninguém em casa, acho q vou dar um rolê por aí.

Sano sai e andando pelas estradas encontra Kenshin de longe, apressa o passo, mas vê uma moça aproximando-se: Yuna. Sano se esconde atrás de uma árvore e ouve os dois:

-Oi, Himura...- disse meio desanimada.

-O q foi? –perguntou c/ uma cara de choro –Aconteceu alguma coisa lá em casa?

(Kenshin ñ ouvira a menina maltratar Kaoru quando esta chegou na casa de manhã)

-Nada, aliás, este servo acha q vc sabe muito bem...

-O q? ... Ai, ñ, ñ me diga q aquelas duas fizeram mesmo algo com vc.

-Vc me deu saquê!

-O q ? –fez-se de desentendida.

-Ayumi me contou q havia saquê naquele 'chá'.

-Hã? Himura sério, eu ñ sabia. – e pegando em suas mãos começou a chorar e depois ajoelhou-se –Eu ñ sabia, eu juro, minhas irmãs adoram fazer estas brincadeiras idiotas, e sabe o q eu estava fazendo aquela hora, eu confesso, mas ñ quero perder sua amizade: eu queria dizer q eu amo vc, Himura, eu amo, e queria estar bonita p/ vc... por favor, me perdoe, eu ñ estava no plano de minhas irmãs,...

Kenshin ñ sabia se acreditava, mas aquelas lágrimas q escorriam continuamente de seus olhos âmbar amoleceram o bondoso e paciente coração de Kenshin q abaixou perto de Yuna e tocou seus ombros.

-Calma, Yuna, conte a este servo esta história direito.

-É q minhas irmãs também gostam de vc, então eu as ouvi falando q fariam um plano para consegui-lo, mas nem liguei, nem o ouvi também, fui me arrumar, pois falaria a vc tudo o q sinto, mas de repente senti um sono e desmaiei, quando acordei, estava em minha cama, pensei q tinha passado mal, porém quando fui perguntar a vc e às meninas, vc estava dormindo e elas envolta, sai correndo, lembrando do plano e então resolvi pensar se falava com vc ou ñ... se confirmava sobre o q vi ou ñ... mas, por favor, elas ñ sabem o q fazem, lhes perdoe...

-Vc as ama mesmo... ainda q elas tenham estragado tudo q vc faria, vc pede p/ q este servo lhes perdoe...

-Ñ quero brigas, Himura, só quero q vc saiba do grande amor q tenho por vc... –e terminando beijou Kenshin nos lábios docemente.

E como um veneno a domá-lo Kenshin retribui por um instante e Sagara boquiaberto ñ acreditava no q via...

"Mas e a donzela? Ah, ñ! Vou agora mesmo tirar satisfações com este cafajeste, além do mais quem sempre deu em cima das gêmeas fui eu!" pensava seguindo em direção de Kenshin, mas parou! E pensou q antes chamaria Kaoru e as outras p/ verem, então correu o máximo q podia p/ o dojo Maekawa.

-Kaoru, rápido, me siga!

-Hã? Sano! Estou dando aula!

-É urgente! É o Kenshin!

Kaoru pediu p/ q saísse e o sensei deixou, já q ouvira q se tratava do espadachim ruivo q morava com ela.

-Kaoru, quero q vc mesma veja com seus próprios olhos p/ ñ dizer q é mentira minha!

-Ai, meu Deus...


	8. Chapter 8

**Um trabalho para Kenshin **

Capítulo 8: Descoberta

Na casa das meninas, Yumi e Ayumi ouviram o avô chegar.

P/ q o plano ocorresse melhor ainda, prepararam um chá com o calmante anteriormente usado em Kenshin e assim q o idoso pôs os pés na sala, elas lhe serviram, quando terminou, ele sentiu-se exausto, mas ainda as ouviu.

-Vô, temos q lhe contar algo muito importante! –começa Ayumi.

Elas já haviam combinado tudo: já q ñ havia jeito de as duas casarem com Kenshin e Ayumi ñ se sentia preparada p/ tal coisa, diriam q somente Yumi dormira com ele, e na ilusão de sucesso neste plano idiota, achavam q Ayumi poderia ficar com ele escondida, como se ele fosse aceitar, e p/ as pessoas, Kenshin só estava casado com Yumi, com o tempo Ayumi ia seduzi-lo e suas vidas seriam perfeitas! Doce e boba ilusão...

-Então, vô, é q aconteceu algo muito sério...

-O... q?

-Vô, eu e o Kenshin... bem, nós... temos q nos casar! –falou Yumi abaixando a cabeça. –Me desculpe, vô, é q começamos a namorar e...

-Ai,... meu... Deus...Mas ... vcs... se amam... realmente?

-Aham...

-Ah,... então... se casem... tenho certeza... q ele... vai ser... um bom marido. –e nisso caiu dormindo na sala mesmo.

Elas sorriram e foram procurar a irmã p/ noticiar sobre sua vitória.

-Provavelmente ñ foi longe e se ela se desculpar talvez possamos deixá-la também...

E seguiram.

Kenshin disse a Yuna q era melhor ela se acalmar e q acreditava nela.

-Este servo vai buscar sua sakabatou q está ali na beirada do rio, espere só um minuto.

Yuna fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e ao virar as costas, ñ escondeu um sorriso de conquista.

Nisso Sano chegava com Kaoru e pediu q ficassem atrás da mesma árvore p/ os verem, ela estava muito nervosa e queria chorar, mas perceberam q Kenshin ñ estava lá, ou melhor, ñ o viam, somente Yuna parada.

Na direção contrária a deles, perceberam mais duas meninas chegando: Yumi e Ayumi.

-Ei, Kaoru, espere, olha, agora chegaram mais duas.

-Hã!- exclamou pondo a mão na testa.

Quando Kenshin foi pegar sua espada percebeu q seu kimono estava meio aberto e sabendo sobre Yuna, ñ quis intimidar e começou a amarrá-lo direito; de repente ouviu gritos: eram as outras irmãs q falavam tão alto q até Sano e Kaoru escutaram perfeitamente:

-Ei, Yuna, nosso plano deu certo primeiro, viu? Ahahahah... se vc pedir desculpas podemos deixar vc ficar também com o ruivo, afinal vc nos ajudou antes da briga, né?

-É! Agora temos todo ele p/ nós! Ahahahaha!

Yuna pôs a mão no rosto bruscamente dando um tapa.

Kenshin virou-se meio confuso e foi p/ perto de Yuna sendo visto pelas outras e por Kaoru e Sano.

-Ke ... Kenshin ! –gritaram juntas Ayumi e Yumi.

-Ai,... – falou Yuna.

-Vcs mentiram!

-Nã...

Kenshin nem as deixou terminar, foi logo as desmascarando, e Sano e a donzela só ocultos ouvindo tudo. A shihandai começava a mostrar um sorriso: aí estava a prova de q seu espadachim era inocente!

-Ah, mas o avô de vcs precisa saber disso agora! Meninas safadas!

-Ñ, Kenshin, vc está entendendo tudo errado...

-Tudo errado? Tudo errado foi o q vcs fizeram, embebedar este servo p/ ... sei lá! Vcs devem aprender certas coisinhas ainda...

Kenshin seguiu p/ a casa decidido a contar o caso ao tutor.

Sano ñ entendia muito, mas logo Kaoru contou-lhe tudo q ocorrera, o q ela vira na casa delas, e de sua dedução sobre o plano das garotas.

-O q? E eu as achando meigas, e blá, blá, blá, q decepção! Se fosse ainda comigo, mas com o Kenshin...

-Himura, por favor, espere...

Kenshin parou.

-O vô vai se decepcionar conosco, eu sei q erramos, mas... só gostamos muito de vc...

As três já choravam, estavam arrependidas agora q a coisa apertara.

-Por favor, faça o q quiser conosco, mas ñ conte ao vô... –pedia Ayumi.

-Mas já falamos aquilo p/ ele, Ayumi.

-Ñ se preocupe quanto a isso, o efeito do remédio, ainda mais nele q é de idade, o fará esquecer ou ter somente uma vaga lembrança, qualquer coisa dizemos q ele estava sonhando... Kenshin, pelo amor de Deus, ñ fale p/ o nosso avô.

Kenshin pensou um pouco, eram muito jovens... era muita decepção p/ o pobre idoso... era normal os jovens errarem, e aquele erro ñ fora pior do q os q ele mesmo cometera... a piedade, sendo seu forte para com errantes arrependidos, o fez aceitar o pedido das gêmeas, porém...

-Este servo espera q as senhoritas jamais voltem a fazer algo do gênero... –disse com tom firme.

Yuna sentiu um remorso, por fazer aquilo, pois ela amava Kenshin, mas era impossível...

Nesta hora, Kaoru e Sano se aproximaram:

-Kenshin, vc falava a verdade, eu sabia, e agora tenho a maior prova: vi tudo q aconteceu! –anunciou Kaoru toda alegre.

Kaoru chegou perto de Kenshin e o abraçou, na frente de todos mesmo, e sussurrou em seu ouvido sem q ninguém percebesse:

-Eu te amo, sabia q vc falava a verdade, meu amor...

Kaoru, apesar de raiva, ficou com pena das meninas, nunca queria saber o q era aquilo q elas sentiam no momento: ver a pessoa q se ama junto de outra, um amor ñ retribuído.

-Kenshin e eu a levaremos de volta p/ casa e ñ falaremos mais nada ao seu avô, vamos deixar as explicações com vcs e fazer de conta q nada aconteceu, certo? –Pergunta Kaoru segurando no braço do ruivo.

-Tá... –respondem.

Sano segue atrás sem nada dizer, somente pensando em tudo q também fizera, bajulando e mentindo p/ elas...

Na casa delas, o avô já se levantara e ao chegarem os recebe feliz e com uma grande notícia!

-...Então, queria avisá-las de q resolvi q nos mudaremos p/ lá, perto dos meus primos, já q seus filhos são muito bondosos e nos receberão muito bem na casa. Eu sei q ficamos pouco tempo aqui, mas vcs têm q conhecer os netos dos meus primos...

Sim, eles partiram... P/ Kenshin foi pago um salário de um mês pelo bondoso avô

Sano ficou meio chateado, mas havia uma raposa p/ ele...

E Kaoru e Kenshin mais aliviados...

No quarto de Kenshin:

-Está vendo como eu confio em vc, Kenshin?- fala a sensei de kendô, deitada com a cabeça em seu peito e envolta pelos braços do espadachim ruivo.

-Eu sei... –responde beijando-a.

-Mas... o vô delas falou alguma coisa?

-Pelo q Yumi me disse ele se esqueceu mesmo ou pensou ser um sonho...

-Vc ainda falou com elas?

-Vieram se despedir e me agradecer muito...

-Agradecer!

-Calma, elas compreenderam...

Kaoru o fitou séria.

-Kaoru,... ñ se preocupe, sabia q o avô delas me contou q um dos filhos do primo dele tem trigêmeos da mesma idade delas?

Tá bom, o fim tá um caos, mas estou com pressa de mandá-la, pois só tenho mais dois "dias de computador", vou viajar por dois meses e no sítio num tem computador...

Obrigada por lerem-na e se vcs se decepcionaram com o fim achando q ia ter algo mais sobre a Kaoru e o Kenshin, calma! Estou (acho) terminando uma fic deles romântica , afinal o Kenshin merece, duas vezes foi interrompido, coitado... mas terá sua revanche...!

É só isso, e mandem reviews por favor


End file.
